In the related art, there is a known total-reflection microscope provided with a light source that emits laser light and a protection device having a cover that covers a stage to prevent the laser light from escaping (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the total-reflection microscope disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the cover of the protection device is provided with a lid that can be opened and closed, and, when the lid is opened to change a specimen, a shutter or the like that functions in conjunction with an interlock switch is operated so as to block the introduction of laser light onto the specimen.